Crimson and Clover
by Blood Carnival
Summary: Sorry for not posting in forever. I'll try to change that soon, and update whatever stories I can in time. Anyways, this is a one shot I came up with. There aren't many Tenaya/Summer stories and I want to change that. It's Summer's birthday, but the surprise comes in a way that no one expects. Based on the song. Senaya. R&R!


Summer Landsdown relaxed as she and the other Rangers drove into town. It was midnight, and the other Rangers decided they would do something fun for the yellow Ranger since it was her birthday. At first she was pessimistic, but after even Doctor K insisted on it, she finally caved. Now, she was waiting to see what they planned for her. It was just a year since they defeated Venjix, and Tenaya was still on the loose. However, the humanoid cyborg knew something about Summer that the others did not. She knew that Summer had a crush on her, and that the yellow ranger was trying to hide it as best as she could. Tenaya 7 wasn't one to dabble in romance, but she could tell that the yellow ranger felt some sort of attraction towards her. Naturally though, Tenaya rejected those feelings and did what Venjix told her to do.

The Rangers pulled up to a building where they could hear music coming from it. "Umm...anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" Summer asked. "I don't know, maybe some karaoke party?" Dillon suggested. As it turns out, he was absolutely correct. Random people were going up and singing their favorite songs. When they went in, they saw a DJ behind the booth. Weirdly enough, he seemed bored with the songs that people asked him to play. "Some party huh?" Scott commented, taking in their surroundings. "Yeah...you'd think this place would be alive." Doctor K replied, taking notice of the people who were mostly talking to themselves.

After the last song was finished, there were a few scattered cheers. "Hey, were did Flynn and Ziggy go?" Dillon asked. They got their answer, as they directed their attention to the stage. Both Flynn and Ziggy were standing there with mics, looking very pleased with themselves. "What's up guys?!" Ziggy shouted, making a lot of people applaud. Many of them were happy to see the Rangers there. "Before we begin, we just wanted to give a shout out to another Ranger on our team. She's like a sister to us, it's her birthday today and she's standing right over there! What's up, Summer?" Summer's face turned red like a tomato as everyone glanced at her, cheering. "This one's for you, sis!" Flynn yelled, as they started singing "_Beat It"_ by Michael Jackson. "Oh god..." Summer groaned, wanting to be anywhere but there.

Flynn and Ziggy were both making absolute fools of themselves, but the crowd was soaking it up. "Cmon, Summer. Live a little!" Dillon said to her. She turned around and saw Dillon dancing with Doctor K. Even the Doctor was having a good time, herself. She also noticed Scott dancing with a random chick. "Well...might as well have fun." She told herself, getting into rhythm. She didn't notice however, that the crowd had formed a circle around her, cheering her on. She also didn't notice the person who was watching her from the shadows, near the stage. As she finished, she noticed the people around her clapping, only adding to her embarrassment. "That was great, Summer!" Scott said. "Yeah, that was amazing! Where did you learn to dance like that?" Dillon asked, surprised. Summer just shrugged, a bright smile on her face.

Doctor K yawned, she was getting tired and she thought that they all had enough for one night. "Hey, you guys ready to go?" She asked. "Yeah, I could really catch some sleep right now." Flynn agreed. Summer however, had other ideas. "Actually...since we're here..." She said, gesturing to the stage. "Wait...you want us to sing now?" Scott asked, bewildered. "No no no, just me." Summer said with a wink. "I think we all have time for one more song, right guys?" Ziggy said, wanting to hear Summer sing. "Yeah, I suppose so. Wouldn't hurt I guess." Doctor K replied. Summer giggled, running up to the stage. She stopped and whispered something to the DJ, which he nodded to. What was about to happen would not only surprise the crowd and the other Rangers, but Summer herself.

Summer took the center stage, with a mic in her hand and a smile on her face. All of a sudden, "_Crimson and Clover" _by Joan Jett played. Summer sang the notes very well, swaying to the music.

_Ah, Now I don't hardly know her _

_But I think I could love her _

_Crimson and Clover! _

_Ah! Now when she comes walkin' over _

_Now i've been waitin' to show her _

What happened next shocked everyone. Tenaya 7 suddenly burst out of the shadows with a mic in her hand. She wore a black fitted shirt with black leather pants. Quickly keeping up, Tenaya sung the next part.

_Crimson and Clover! _

By this time, Summer had gotten over her shock, and that had been replaced by a huge burst of happiness. With a new air of confidence, she sung the next part with more energy than before.

_Over and over! _

Now, everyone was moving to the rhythm. Tenaya and Summer were in perfect sync with each other, as if they were making the song about themselves. Of course, that was Tenaya's master plan all along. When she burst onto the scene, the others were awestruck just as much as Summer herself was. They both finished the song, and received a huge applause. They both bowed together, and Tenaya brought Summer into a hug. "So..you knew?" Summer asked. "About your little crush on me? Of course I did." Tenaya answered, chuckling. "But I thought you didn't care about romance...?" Summer asked, puzzled. "Truthfully no, but I thought it was cute so I decided to plan a little surprise of my own for you. I'm glad it all worked out. And to be honest, I kind of like you too." Both of them became aware of the fact that the other Rangers-and Doctor K-were staring at them. Suddenly, chants of "ENCORE!" "ENCORE!" "ENCORE!" from the crowd became deafening. "Shall we do one more?" Summer asked. "Sure, one second." Tenaya answered. She whispered to the DJ and soon after, "_I Love Rock and Roll_" by Joan Jett began to play. Tenaya sang the verses while Summer sang the chorus. Tenaya air guitared like crazy during the solo, and they both sang the final chorus together, earning cheers from the crowd, and whistles from the Rangers.

Afterward, Summer got down from the stage and joined the other rangers while Tenaya looked away. "Hey guys, could Tenaya stay with us?" She asked the stunned rangers. "Uh...did I hear that right?" Flynn asked. "You're joking...right? I mean...she isn't exactly a good guy." Doctor K said, gesturing to the female cyborg who had her back turned. "I know but...I could change her!" Summer said excitedly. "I really could!" Dillon stepped forward, clearing his throat. "You don't happen to...I don't know...be in love with her, do you?" He asked. At the mention of this, Summer turned all shades of red. Luckily, Tenaya heard that last bit and decided to save her friend. "Yes, she is." She confirmed, wrapping her arms around an embarrassed Summer. "Is that a problem?" She finished. Her dignity shattered, Summer turned around and rested her head on Summer's shoulder, not wanting to face the others at the moment. "No...and Summer's telling us that she wants you to live with us." Ziggy said. "But we don't exactly trust you. Doctor K thinks that you're still a bad guy."

At this, Summer had a worried look on her face. Were the Rangers going to separate her from the girl she loved? However, Tenaya 7 had gave the others a lopsided grin. "Oh don't worry now, K." Tenaya assured the Doctor. "I'll behave. That is, as long as you all refrain from trying to keep me and Summer apart." Summer mentally crossed her fingers, praying that they would agree with her terms. "Well...as long as Summer can keep you under control, I suppose I see no problem with that. Oh and since there are no rooms left, I think Summer will be glad to know that you'll be rooming with her." That was all it took. Summer instantly got off of Tenaya, rushing Doctor K with a bearhug. "OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!" Summer exclaimed giddily, while crying tears of joy. Doctor K, who was taken aback by the yellow ranger's actions, patted Summer on the shoulder. "Glad I could help..." She muttered, among the laughter of the other rangers. As the laughter died down, Dillon let out a yawn. "Oh man...I forgot how tired I was." He said, ready to go to sleep. "Same man...now that we have this all figured out, can we go home now?" Scott asked. "Sure. But who's driving though? I honestly don't have the energy to..." Doctor K admitted, tiredly. She looked at the other Ranger's faces and could tell that they were in no condition to, either. "I'll drive." Tenaya 7 offered. "Do you even know how to drive?" Ziggy asked her. "Of course!" Tenaya replied. They got outside and piled into the car. Summer squeezed between K and Ziggy. "Are you _sure _you know how to drive a car?" K questioned. "Not necessarily. But i've driven a motorcycle before, so this should be no problem." Tenaya said to her.

Dillon and K both facepalmed while the remaining Rangers groaned. All except for Summer, who had a large grin plastered on her face. The night may be over, but the real fun was about to begin.


End file.
